rockfandomcom_gl-20200214-history
Capitol Records
| localización = Hollywood, California e New York City | web = http://www.capitolrecords.com/ }} Capitol Records é un selo discográfico estadounidense pertencente á EMI e localizado en Hollywood, California e New York City como parte do Capitol Music Group. A dona de Capitol, EMI, é unha das "catro grandes" compañías discográficas, sendo as outras catro Universal Music, Sony BMG e Warner Music. Historia Anos 40 Capitol Records Company foi fundada polo compositor Johnny Mercer en 1942, coa axuda financieira do seu compañeiro compositor e produtor cinematográfico Buddy DeSylva e a visión para os negocios de Glenn Wallichs, dono de Music City, na época a maior tenda de discos de Los Angeles, California. A tenda de Wallichs abriuse en 1940 e estaba situada en Hollywood. Foi a principal tenda de musica en Southern California durante décadas pero pechou en 1978. Johnny Mercer propuxo a idea de comezar un selo discográfico mentres xogaba ao golf con Harold Arlen e Bobby Sherwood. Díxolles, "Teño a idea de crear un selo discográfico. Estou farto de como tratan todos á música. Sinto que se están vendendo. E non me gusta como se tratan aos artistas. Bing Crosby non é o único que pode facer discos. Non sei, penso que debería ser divertido". En 1941, Mercer non era só un experimentado compositor, era tamén un cantante con bastantes discos co seu nome. Posteriormente Mercer suxeríulle crear un selo ao seu amigo Glenn Wallichs mentres visitaba a súa tenda de discos. Wallichs respostou, "Ben, ti encárgate do selo e atopa artistas", ao que Mercer engadiu, "e ti encargaraste dos cartos". O 2 de febreiro de 1942 quedaron con Buddy DeSylva nun restaurante de Hollywood para preguntarlle se Paramount Pictures podería investir na nova discográfica. Con respecto ao trato coa Paramount DeSylva dixo que non, pero que el mesmo podería, e deulles un cheque de 15.000 dólares. O 27 de marzo os tres homes conseguiron unha notificación notarial pola adquisición de Liberty Records. En maio modificaron a solicitude para cambiarlle o nome a Capitol Records. O 6 de abril de 1942 Johnny Mercer supervisou a primeira sesión de gravación de Capitol, Martha Tilton cantando "Moon Dreams". O 5 de maio, Bobby Sherwood e a súa orquestra gravaron dous temas. O 21 de maio Freddie Slack e a súa orquestra tres cancións, unha coa orquestra, outra con Ella Mae Morse ("Cow Cow Boogie"), e a última con Mercer ("Air–Minded Executive"). O 4 de xuño Capitol Records abriu a súa primeira oficina en Sunset Boulevard. O mesmo día Wallichs regaloulle unha gravación a un DJ de Los Angeles chamado Peter Potter. Debido ao agradecemento de Potter Wallichs decidiu regalar discos a outros DJs, converténdose no primeiro selo en facelo. O 5 de xuño Paul Whiteman e a súa orquestra gravaron catro temas para Capitol. O 12 de xuño a orquestra gravou cinco temas máis, incluíndo un con Billie Holiday. O 11 de xuño Tex Ritter gravou "(I Got Spurs That) Jingle Jangle Jingle" e Goodbye My Little Cherokee" na súa primeira sesión con Capitol. O 1 de xullo Capitol Records editou os seus primeiros nove discos: * 101—"I Found a New Baby"/"The General Jumped at Dawn" - Paul Whiteman and His Orchestra * 102—"Cow Cow Boogie" con Ella Mae Morse e Freddy Slack and His Orchestra/ "Here You Are"– Freddy Slack and His Orchestra * 103—"Strip Polka"/"Air–Minded Executive"—both with vocals by Johnny Mercer * 104—"Johnny Doughboy Found A Rose In Ireland"/ "Phil, The Fluters Ball" - both with vocals by Dennis Day * 105—"The Angels Cried" – vocal Martha Tilton and The Mellowaires/I'll Remember April" - vocal Martha Tilton with Gordon Jenkins and his Orchestra * 106—"He Wears A Pair Of Silver Wings" - vocal Connie Haines/"I’m Always Chasing Rainbows" - Gordon Jenkins and his Orchestra * 107—"Elk's Parade"/"I Don't Know Why" - Bobby Sherwood and his Orchestra * 108—"Serenade In Blue" - Martha Tilton con Paul Whiteman and his Orchestra/"(I've Got a Gal In) Kalamazoo" - The Mellowaires with Paul Whiteman and his Orchestra * 109—"Windmill Under The Stars"/"Conchita Lopez" - Johnnie Johnston Ligazóns externas * Páxina do selo Categoría:Selos